


The Bottom

by Midna127



Series: Requested One Shots [1]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: Everyone knows what it's like to lose.But not everyone knows what it's like to be bottom-tier.
Relationships: Von Kaiser/Glass Joe
Series: Requested One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derpposen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpposen/gifts).



> The title has nothing to do with smut and I just realized now that it could be associated with it-

Von Kaiser spent the entire drive home resisting the urge to slam his head against the steering wheel of his car.

Kaiser fumbled to get ahold of the apartment keys, and unlocked the door. Not even bothering to take his shoes off at the doorway, he stormed off to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He raised his fist to punch something. Anything. The man made a promise to himself, his loved ones, and his therapist that he'd find better ways to release his anger than harming himself.

He picked up a throw pillow and screamed into it.

A knock came at the bedroom door. "Kaiser?" a soft voice asked from outside of the bedroom. "Is everything all right in there?"

The brunette lowered the pillow from his face. "Come in, please," he sighed. "I need you."

"I love it when you say that," the voice replied. The bedroom door opened, and a ginger-haired man entered. "What's wrong, mon chéri?"

Von Kaiser sighed. "Remember that match you had last week? The one with... what's his name?"

"Little Mac, I believe." The man sat next to Von Kaiser. "Why, is that who you faced today?"

Kaiser nodded. "They get younger and younger. Stronger than either of us, Joe."

"Where are you going with this?" Joe asked.

"I'm just saying, I'm sick of being considered the bottom of the barrel. Being treated more like a joke than a professional. And with every fight, I feel less and less able to prove my worth."

Joe wrapped his arm around Kaiser's shoulders. "You don't need to prove anything to me, you know."

"But what about the millions who see the matches? Everyone else in the WVBA?" Von Kaiser said. "Loss after loss, I've kept considering other options."

"Options?"

Kaiser sighed. "I'm considering retiring."

"Retiring?" Glass Joe asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, what else am I going to do?" Von Kaiser asked.

Glass Joe sighed, removing his arm from Kaiser's shoulders. "You know who you're dating, right? The 'worst boxer in the WVBA'?"

Kaiser felt his heart sink. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Joe mumbled.

Von Kaiser kissed Glass Joe's forehead. "Please forgive me, Meine Liebste."

"I do," Joe said. "It's entirely your choice to retire. But I've made my decision after I faced the boy last week."

"Staying?" Kaiser asked.

Joe nodded.

"But why?"

"As hard as I fight, having the feeling of taking part in helping achieve someone's dreams is more of an honor than being champion myself. I was Mr. Sandman's first opponent. And look where he is now. He's changed so much since we fought, and I've personally attended as many of his matches as I could. Hopefully, Mac can become like him. Beat him, even."

Von Kaiser twiddled his thumbs awkwardly. "Really?"

"Of course. And besides, even if I didn't see myself as such a person, I never give up." Joe smiled at Kaiser. "And I hope that you don't either."

Kaiser hugged Joe. "I won't. I promise."

"Good." Joe hugged Kaiser back. "I love you."

"I love you t-"

Suddenly the door creaked, and a large figure jumped on top of the two.

Kaiser started laughing. "Bébé! I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you!" He scratched behind the St. Bernard's ears. "Papa loves you too." Bébé licked Kaiser's face.

The two boxers laughed.

Joe turned to Kaiser. "I love you, ma chérie."

"I love you too, Meine Liebste."

Bébé continued licking the couple.

"We love you too!" they both yelled, laughing hysterically.


End file.
